1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing systems, information processing apparatuses and methods, and programs and, in particular, to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program which can prevent leakage of personal information of users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of IC (Integrated Circuit) cards which contain IC chips therein has become widespread. The IC cards have higher functions and security capabilities than other cards such as magnetic cards, and therefore have been used in the financial industry and the credit card industry for the purpose of prevention of losses due to counterfeit cards.
In addition, automatic teller machines (ATMs) capable of handling these IC cards have also become widely available. Using these ATMs, users of IC cards carry out transactions such as deposit, withdrawal, transfer, and balance inquiry.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-199701 describes a system for IC cards and ATMs. In this system, a sensor module has a sensor for biometric measurement, and a computer retains biometric data of a user as information indicating that the user has authorization corresponding to a request from the user. The biometric data is encrypted by a log-on personal identification number (PIN) of the user, and it is decrypted when the request and the log-on PIN are input. The decrypted biometric data and measurement information measured by the sensor are compared. When the user and the authorization of the user are verified based on the result of the comparison, a notification of the execution of the user request is output.
However, in the use of IC cards, there is a possibility that personal information of a user is leaked to a third party if the user uses an ATM which is counterfeited. For example, when the user inserts an IC card into an ATM, he or she inputs a PIN in response to a prompt of PIN input. In this system, however, if the ATM is a counterfeit, input personal information can be stolen after user's PIN or biometric information is input, by pretending that the ATM is broken.
Moreover, a user verification system described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-199701 employs a scheme in which biometric information is encrypted using a PIN so as to prevent theft of biometric information. However, this scheme is employed on the premise that the terminal used for authenticating the biometric information is reliable. Therefore, it involves a risk of leakage of user's personal information in the case where the terminal to be used is a counterfeit.
In addition, generally, it is highly likely that a user uses the same PIN for multiple cards which he or she possesses. Thus, once the personal information of the user is leaked, for example, his or her internet banking account can be accessed by a third party using the leaked PIN without authorization.
Further, biometric information (physical or behavioral characteristics) cannot be changed. Therefore, once biometric information is leaked, it is also likely that the biometric information becomes unusable for authenticating the user.